The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesvilsu’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with large flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 01P06, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 01P16, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Wesvilsu was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2002 shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.